Naughty Pirates CrissColfer
by KlainesDarknessChalet
Summary: Unseen moments at Chris' 22nd birthday party!


**CrissColfer One Shot!**

**Written by me and my lovely sister from another Mister Sara!**

**Review up if you please :P **

**Becky xx**

**Friday 25th May 2012**

"We're late"  
"We can't be late, this is a private party Mia. Further more, it's Chris's party, I can come here at anytime. He lovesssss me." Darren said with a shy smile.  
Mia rolled her eyes at him, " Good one darren, really funny! "  
He just smiled again and led the way towards the entrance.  
They walked past the security that was there just in case some fervent fangirls found out where the party actually was.  
When they walked in they saw that everyone was already on the dance floor. People were obviously having a blast! Mia spotted Chris from across the room and said to Darren:  
"Oh there's the second half on the infamous CrissColfer duo."  
Darren just smiled and thought to him self, 'Oh if you only knew' .  
Smile still on his face he grabbed her hand and led her saying,  
" Come on, let's get wasted!"

"Ahoy, Maties!" Chris shouted when he spotted them.  
He was standing with Curt and chating about devastating Glee season finale.  
"Darren my man, you'll agree with me, won't you? That finale sucked royaly." Curt said.  
"Well hello to you too ,Curt and no, I will not confirm or denny that statment." Darren responded.  
"Oh you're no fun! Mia, will you'll agree with me? That episode was a suck fest, right? " Curt started again.  
"Oh I wouldn't know, I don't watch Glee." Mia said.  
Curt just exchanged glances and sighed.  
" Oh I give up, I'm gonna go and stick my head in that rum barrell. Peace out!"  
"That was weird...Anyway happy birthday man! " Darren said moving closer to Chris and hugging him.  
Chris whispered in his ear:  
"Oh I see you brought company. What exactly about you, me and Mia screams, 'the more the merrier' to you?"  
Darren just whispered back:

Mia smiled and hugged Chris wishing him happy birthday too.  
Chris smiled at her and said:  
"Wow, why didn't you veto-ed all that eyeliner on him?  
She rolled her eyes saying:  
" Oh please, he wanted to come here with stuffed parrot on his shoulder and a hook instead of a hand. I had to cave in on the eyeliner thing." Everyone laughed.  
"Let me get you guys drink, what are we having?" Chris asked being a good host.  
"I assume I can't have apple juice?" Darren mock asked.  
"You assume correct, now shut up and give me a real order!" Chris squinted at him .  
"Tequila then." Darren said.  
"And what may we serve you tonight Mia?" Chris looked at her.  
"Tequilaaaaaaa!" She aswered.

Soon everyone was dancing to old disco hits...You should be dancing was particularly popular. An hour later darren rolled his way to the bar where Chris was getting a re-fill.  
"Awesome party dude!" Darren said.  
"Dude? Really Dare, really?" Chris raised his eyebrow at him.  
Darren had his best goofy smile on:  
" Well, last time I checked you were a dude, weren't you?"  
"I should be really scared if that's all I am to you you slut" Chris smiled back.  
"You're hot when you're jealous." Darren lowered his voice.  
" Oh bite me Darren, just bite me!" Chris said taking another shot.  
" I intend to babe, I intend to." Darren said  
"Your girlfriend awaits Romeo, why don't you roll your way back to her and leave me to be a jealous bitch by myself" Chris smiled at him.  
Darren returned his smile and rolled away.  
An Hour and a half later party was a raging, everyone was well on their way to get wasted (no one saw Curt emerge from that rum barrel) . Darren was spinning in circles when he noticed Chris staring at him...He had that look...That look that he had reserved just for Darren...The look that made his insides jump...Darren loved that look...the look that said  
" Come take me now"...  
Chris just nodded and headed toward bathroom door.  
Darren know he would follow him to the end of the word but right now he only had to go across the dance floor...

Chris heard the door click from inside the stool he was in..  
"Its locked babe," Darren said,  
"Which one are you in?"  
"Oh, you'll just have to find me." Chris said with a flirtatious tone.

Darren started kicking the stool doors lightly.  
As he got to the third stool he heard a sniff, he pushed it open to find Chris crouched on the toilet seat.  
"Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever." Darren said with a wink.  
"Oh shut up you sappy git and get here!"  
Chris grabbed the front of Darren's shirt and crashed their lips together.  
He spoke in between chase kisses,  
"You. Don't. Know. How. Long. I've. Been. Dying. To. Do. That. Tonight."  
"Oh I think I do." Darren whispered into Chris' ear sending shivers down his spine.  
"And there's something else I've been dying to do."

With that he grabbed Chris' legs and wrap them round his torso.  
He began grinding Chris up against the wall,  
"D-Darren, don't do that, if I cum in my trousers EVERYONE will know." He breathed.  
"Oh Chris, you won't be cumming in your trousers, you'll be cumming down my throat."  
Darren dropped Chris' legs and dropped to his knees. He unbuckled Chris' trousers with skill, and yanked them and his boxers down in one clear movement.  
When the fresh air hit Chris' hard cock, he gasped for air. He was about to speak when a hot wet heat surrounded his length.  
"Ahhh, Darren, yes!" He panted.  
Darren hummed around his dick and Chris already felt close, but better that then people getting suspicious to their where abouts.  
He threaded his fingers through Darrens hair,  
"Your so lucky I left my hair messy today." Darren mumbled from around him.  
Darren sucked and sucked like an expert and within 2 minuets Chris was cumming harder then he had in about 4 months whispering Darrens name into the empty toilets.

He got sucked through his orgasm to look down into Darren's blazing hazel eyes,  
"I love you." He said sweetly.  
"I love you, too." Darren replied.  
Chris grabbed his hand and pull him up,  
"Now let me take care of *you*!" He said  
" Don't be stupid, its your birthday party and this is one third of my present."  
He kissed Chris deeply before exiting the toilets with a wink.

'That guy will be the death of me." Chris said to himself.  
He left the toilet a minuet later and began skating around with his friends.

When they exited the bathroom, no-one batted an eyelid at them.  
Everyones faces were flushed, so it didn't look like they just don't anything they shouldn't.

Darren found Mia face down in a plate.  
'Why Mia? Why do you always embarrass me at parties? If I actually liked you, you would be dumped straight away.' He thought as he looked at the state that was his 'girlfriend' below him.

Chris walked straight up to Max and Curt who were arguing about football.  
"Seriously guys? Its my party and you're talking about this?"Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Sorry dude! Its 1am, I'm shattered!" Max said, fight back a yawn."

Everyone was either wasted and dancing or sleeping.

He got up on the make shift stage and screamed into the mic.

"Okay people! I just wanna say thank you for coming and everything, but I think its time this party come to an end. I can see everyones either sleeping or fucked off their faces!"

"HOLD UP!" Someone screamed.  
"We have a little surprise."

At the moment he looked to the left to see Darren holding a huge cake with the help of Max and Curt.

They all began singing 'Happy Birthday'.  
Once they finish Darren whispered.  
"Make a wish, baby."  
To which he did, and boy did he hope it came true.

Everyone finished their drinks and gave a hug to Chris as they parted. Darren woke Mia up and told her to catch a cab with Curt as he was helping Chris clean up. She tried to give him a kiss to which he just pulled back and said his breath smelt.  
She smiled a dopey smiled and left after hug to Chris telling him he was not to keep Darren.  
They we're the only two left.

The lights were still low & the music was still on as Darren skated his way towards Chris.

"Hey birthday boy," he said as he bumped their shoulders.  
"I didn't get to dance with you tonight, so whatever the next song that comes on is, we're dancing! Well, skate/dancing." He laughed.  
"Cleaning up doesn't involve dancing Dare." Chris said, but his smile was giving away that he really wanted it.  
"But we can clean after. In more ways then one hopefully.' He winked.

The next song filled the room and Chris couldn't help but snort as Pinks "fucking perfect" began to play.

Darren grabbed his hand and extended it and then wrapped his other arm tightly around Chris' waist.  
He sung along with the song in Chris' ear.  
"Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life."  
He skated along the floor taking Chris with him as they spun.  
They sung the final chorus in unison.  
"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me!"  
Darren dipped Chris down & kissed him fully.  
When they broke away they were both gasping for breath.  
"Wow, what was that for?" Chris questioned.  
"Just for being the awesomeness that is you, obviously!" Darren replied with an eye roll.  
"I want you Darren." Chris whispered into the empty hall,  
"I need you."  
"You can have me, all of me." Darren replied.  
He wrapped his arms around Chris' waist and hoisted him into his arms. Chris wrapped his legs around his body & arms around his neck as he began to skate.  
"Where are we going Darren?" Chris asked as he rested his head in the crook of Darrens neck.  
"We," Darren said as he kissed the top of Chris' head,  
"Are going to make love under the disco ball."  
Chris literally aww'd at this comment and snuggled closer, which was practically impossible.

When the got directly under the disco ball Darren stopped which made Chris lift his head.  
He gazed into the piercing honey-amber eyes in front of him, this is what made him fall in love with this perfect man & he hopes one day, he can tell the world.

Darren slowly lowered him on to his back, with a little slip on his skates.

"I'm going to undress you." Darren whispered against his lips.  
He slowly began to undo the laces on his skates& pulled them off.  
He dragged his nails up the length of Chris' torso, then pulled his vest top off. He undone his trousers and pulled them & his boxers down.  
Chris was fully naked in the middle of a disco floor while Darren was still fully dressed.  
"Are you sure no ones going to come in?" Darren asked as he kissed above Chris' navel.  
"No, I locked the door and the cleaning staff wont be here till 4am." He replied.  
"Good." Darren whispered.

He began kissing every inch of his body, taking in all the beauty that is Chris Colfer.  
He brought three fingers up to Chris' mouth and allowed him to suck them for a minuet, tongue swirling in a way that should be illegal.  
He pulled them out with a loud pop and moved one to Chris' entrance.  
He slowly pushed it in allowing the burn Chris would be feeling to settle and began moving.

How Chris was so turned on by this he doesn't know, but he began thriving about and fucking himself down onto Darrens finger.  
A second was entered then a third, crooking and scissoring them to open him up fully, and then he hit it...

"AhhhPleaseGodRightThere!" Chris screamed as Darrens fingers hit his over reacting prostate.

Darren pulled them out and Chris winced at the emptiness.  
He looked up as Darren began slowly stripping.  
Once he was down to just his boxers and a strip of fabric wrapped around his head, Chris could see the hard on he has caused just by lying here.  
Darren pulled down his boxers a licked his palm a few times for a substitute of lubricant.  
He began stroking his long length and Chris whimpered.  
He need that in him before he died, literally.

Darren kneeled in between his legs and lined himself up with Chris' wide open entrance and pushed in so slowly it felt like hours on both parties.

Once settled, he leaned forward to catch Chris' lips in a passionate kiss.  
"I love you" he whispered as they broke apart.  
"I love you, too." Chris replied.

He began to move, slowly at first but then began speeding up.

"You're so beautiful like this baby, I wish I could have you like this everyday of my life." Darren said.  
"One day you will, when we're ready." Chris replied.  
"When we're ready." Darren repeated.

Chris began moving his hips forward to meet Darren's thrust and he hit his prostate again, he screamed out in pleasure.

The disco hall was filled with Dim lights, soft moans a quiet music.  
Darrens thrust became irregular and their were both so, so close.

"Harder, Darren, Harder!" Chris screamed breathlessly.  
Groaning and panting Darren thrusted harder and faster as he grabbed Chris' length and began pumping it, in time with his thrusts.

They both came.

Screaming eachothers names into the quiet surroundings.

Darren collapsed next to Chris once he pulled out.  
They just laid they, panting and waiting to catch their breaths. Once they did they turned to the side to face eachother.

"Mia's going to hate our guts once we come out with this." Chris said laughing slightly.  
"I don't care to be honest, as long as it means I can be with you, without any distractions." Darren replied.

He lent forward and gave Chris a chase kiss.  
"I love you." Chris said staring directly into Darrens eyes.  
"And I love you more." Darren replied.  
"Happy Birthday Beautiful."

THE END!


End file.
